Ginny was a headstrong, confident, and independent individual
by MoonlightForgotten
Summary: Ginny was a headstrong, confident, and independent individual. Until she was broken.


**Quidditch League Prophet Competition**

 **Team: Falmouth Falcons, Chaser 2.**

 **Theme: Ginny—Bat Bogey Hex**

 **Prompts: (Colour) Grey; (Object): Frisbee; (Word): Laughter.**

 **Beta: Flye**

 **Word Count: 1033**

* * *

Ginny was a headstrong, confident, and independent individual.

She let the laughter fill her before it escaped and rang in the ears of those around her.

"Wrong brother!" Fred exclaimed as his hand came to cover his nose.

Ginny glanced at Ron and lowered her wand. "Sorry, Freddie. It was payback time!"

"We taught you this Hex to use on Ron!" George stated.

She knew that neither of them were angry at her as they were both laughing along with the rest of and George were obviously not expecting their little sister to use the spell they taught her against them.

When Ginny was first approached by the twins, she was intrigued when they wanted to include her in their pranks. Being the youngest, she'd still be here after the two of them had graduated and they didn't want Ron to 'miss the pranks' too much.

Ginny knew instantly that she couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn some of the classic Weasley tricks. The little sessions started with small, insignificant pranks which usually went unnoticed; Moving Longbottom's items to another part of the common room, changing Ron's clock to ensure he didn't know the actual time, and giving out sweets for her friends to test.

When the feat of Sirius Black increased, the amount of pranks their did decreased, however, they ended up teaching her more than before.

Ginny had always been good with charms, so when George idly mentioned the bat-bogey spell, she was instantly intrigued. It didn't take her long to learn it and the twins let her practice on them.

The following week, it was finally time for her to prank their brother. However, when it came time to do that, Ginny let her heart take over. Why would she prank Ron when there were so many other candidates who _wasn't_ pranked on a regular basis. The only logical option was to select those who did the pranking.

There was no doubt that Ginny was nervous about pranking the twins, knowing that it would likely end up in a pranking war, but it was time to get her revenge!

Focusing back on the little bogey creatures spilling out of two of her brothers, she let herself laugh even more passionately. Nobody would deny that Ginny was headstrong, confident, and independent.

* * *

Ginny was a headstrong, confident, and independent individual.

She was not about to let that pink bitch tell her what she can and cannot do! Dolores Umbridge would go down!

"Fred, George!" Ginny called as she ran up to them.

"Hello, Gin," they both greeted.

"What are you going to do to her?"

The twins exchanged a look. "We don't know who-"

"-or what you are talking about."

Ginny took a breath - which was really a semi-huff, she wasn't in the mood for this - and levelled her eyes at them. "I can help you."

"Interesting," Fred began as George wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down a corridor.

"What did you have in mind?"

Now was her chance. She didn't want to actually hurt her - as much as she hated her - and had thought of many pranks. One in particular came to mind. "We could use the bat-bogey hex on her? That'll embarrass her." The bat-bogey hex hadn't let Ginny down yet.

"Think bigger."

"More creative."

"Throwing a frisbee at her?"

Fred shook his head. "You are thinking too small."

Ginny hummed in thought for a second. "Oh. We charm a frisbee to repeatedly attack her?"

The twins laughed, their eyes lighting up. "That's better. Though, we've got something bigger planned."

"To defeat somebody of that stamina," he paused, "you need a dragon!"

"A dragon?" Ginny exclaimed with a mixture of awe, confusion, and disbelief. "There's no way you can get a dragon here! That would be stupid. It'll burn everything in its path!"

Another laugh ignited from the duo. "You need to be more creative."

Ginny huffed as they walked off, her mind still trying to work out if they were actually bringing a dragon to Hogwarts or not.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a headstrong, confident, and independent individual.

She was _strong! Confident! Independent!_

She did not need saving.

She could take care of herself.

Strong… Confident… Independent.

Those three words repeated in her head as she stared at the wall. The grey wall. It wasn't even an interesting shade, but Ginny found herself unable to look at anything else.

This particular wall, the least colourful in their flat, was the wall which reflected how she felt inside. A shade of grey which stands on its own, supports the ceiling above it, and doesn't need any help.

Ginny was strong like a wall. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

In reality, Ginny was broken. Part of her life was coming together, the other half was falling apart.

She had fought during the war, kept herself together, and never gave up. Then they won! She didn't hesitate to continue her path and return to school. Getting her education was important. However, that might have been the worst decision she made. Because every time she walked down the halls she remembered those they had lost. But most importantly, she remembered her brother.

Ginny couldn't even bear to remain in the common room for too long, the images flashed through her mind too much. Celebrating with them when Gryffindor won a Quidditch game, seeking them out to help her with her homework, bogey's spilling out of their noses as they laughed at her boldness. But now they were a him.

Being at Hogwarts separated her from her family, she was alone without a Weasley in sight.

There was no point mentioning this to anybody, Ginny decided, for when she graduated Hogwarts and no longer had that reminder, she'd be fine.

She was wrong.

Ginny was struggling to find a way out of her head. On the outside she looked fine. She was going strong with her relationship with Harry, and there were moments when she was so, incredibly happy. But that never lasted.

Not even sending a bat-bogey hex at anybody could solve her mood this time.

She was broken.

She was lost.


End file.
